A Villain's Heart
by BigF101
Summary: This is a rewrite from the original from my DA account: /gallery/25417559/A-Villian-s-Heart-OLD-VERSION


It was a Saturday morning, I awoke just before the clock turned eight. I stepped out and opened the large glass balcony doors in my bedroom. The sun was shone brightly, making the water fountain in the middle of the garden sparkle, the flowers all in bloom, proudly displaying their delicate petals for all to see. But I was awakened from my daydreaming by the rude annoyance of my stomach, craving breakfast.

I had gotten dressed in a casual dark blue dress with a high winged collar with a gem button. With small puffs on the shoulders and white ruffles at the bottom of the long sleeves and the hemline. My hair was in a simple bun at the bottom of my head, it looked like a fluffy ball at the back of my neck. As I walked down the stairs, my little sister rushed down the red carpet over the stairs, giving me a bit of a shock apt the sudden whoosh.

"Last one to breakfast is a snail!" She laughed cheerfully. I just rolled my eyes at her childish behaviour. She is sixteen turning seventeen in November, even if her birthday is months away like mine. I'll be twenty five in October, my little brothers birthday is twenty three in August. But it's only April so thinking of birthdays isn't needed. I walked into the dinning room to she my forty seven year old mother and sixty nine year old step father, along with my siblings. Renée with a big grin on her face and Kifer looking tired as always, he isn't a night owl like Renée but even she can only last oh so long.

"Good morning, everyone!" I greeted them all with a smile on my face. I got the usual good morning back.

"Did you sleep well, chick?" Mother asked. Chick was the nickname she gave me and my siblings since we are her little babies, she must see her self as our mother hen.

"Yes, I don't recall any dreams last night but i slept well, did you have any dreams?"

"I did! I was dreaming of eating a big bowl of icecream! When I finished it came back as a new flavour!" My sister jumped at the chance to say her piece.

"Well... I had a dream that the flowers in the garden were trying to eat me, so I had to get rid of them." My mother replied. She had a confused but humoured look to her about the dream. We continued with our daily routine, my siblings and I asking too many questions for our parents to handle early in the morning, it's a bad habit of mine, it's not my fault for reading the morning paper with so many stories being printed!

The morning continued as normal, the staff were cleaning the Manor like they always do, mother checking and even cleaning herself (she has a thing for a clean home... It's a story in its self really)! I looked at the time, it was eleven o'clock. I was to meet my fiancé Jeremy, Jeremy Stoneworth was a middle class rat that I met when I was teenager. We became friends and well... Here we are! He's nice when he wants to be, but he tends to make me feel out of place in a subtle way. Then again any man would, they don't believe a woman should have a brain... It's no wonder why my sister gets all the male attention. They don't like the fact I was in Queen's College in London, I did go to lessons on mathematics and science, but nothing to get me a degree or anything. Jeremy really disapproves of me getting an education, then again most of society is taught that a woman's mind can't hold as much as a man's. I guess I'm marrying Jeremy because no other man is interested, they tend to avoid conversation with me, even going to the lengths of personally avoiding in general. It really hurts to know how undesirable to opposite sex you are... It's not something I wanted, I just wanted to be me. It that so wrong of me? I've even been going to the lengths of hiding my intelligence for the pass few years, but I feel so wrong doing it. I don't feel happy being me, but I don't feel happy pretending either.

"Ready, my dear?" The voice shocked me out of my thoughts, but I calmed down once I realised it was only Jeremy. He was shorter than me with small dirty yellow eyes, he was very thin too, if it wasn't for the suit he could be mistaken for a woman. He tries to put on a deep voice but really it's kind of squeaky, like he hasn't reached puberty but he's twenty six!

"Oh yes, dear. Where are we going?" It was meant to be a little surprise, but I was ever so curious.

He chuckled. "Now that would be telling, now wouldn't it?" He grinned with his not so white teeth of his on display. "But if we want to be on time for are busy schedule, then I suggest we leave now." He looked at his pocket watch to check the time (of course), he held out his hand for me to link which I accepted. With that we were off!

Jeremy my and is we're walking through the park, it had such a beautiful display of nature at its best. Giant, strong trees standing tall and proud, flowers petals all to show off their bright colours and attract attention of passers-by. It's always so beautiful here, not matter the season, it never loses it's grace.

"Is there any reason that we are here, Jeremy?" I questioned. He always insisted on planning our walks, date, the whole thing. I would like to have some input too.

"I thought a nice little walk through one of your favourite parks would be nice before the special event began..." He always did try to sound mysterious and charming, but it doesn't really work.

"You bought tickets for the theatre, didn't you?" I couldn't help but give him a 'it wasn't that hard to guess' look on my face, looking blankly at him with a hint of 'I'm not stupid you know' tone in my voice.

"H-How did you...?" the 'mysterious and charming' look disappeared because of my words. He looked so shocked it was like I had read his mind.

"The tickets are hanging out of your pocket... I'd tuck them back in so you don't lose them." He did as I said with an embarrassed look on his face. "Shall we be off? I saw the times on the tickets, we shouldn't be late."

"You are right my dear," He looked at his pocket watch, he quickly flipped it's lid and placed it in his pocket. We walked off to the theatre, I never got to see what the performance was called but that doesn't matter as I don't want to spoil more of the surprise!


End file.
